Jughead is Suspended
by Rivervixon
Summary: When Jughead is suspended from school FP isn’t happy. Ever since Jughead has joined the serpants he has been getting into more and more trouble, and becoming disrespectful to autority. When FP finds Jughead playing a video game at the whyte wrym when he should be in school FP punishes his son. WARNING CONTAINS SPANKING OF TEENAGER Please review.


Veronica walked into the student lounge, where she saw Reggie, and some other football players fighting with the serpents. Veronica ran out of the room. "Mr. Weatherbee, Mr. Weatherbee," she yelled. "MY OFFICE NOW" all the students obeyed.

"You all have a weeks detention for fighting, but I made myself clear to you Mr. Jones. Take off that jacket right now or you're suspended." Weatherbee said sternly. "Please Jugead just take it off," Veronica pleaded. Jughead stared intensely at Mr. Weatherbee. "Then I guess I'm suspended" Jughead said defiantly, turning and walked out of the school, heading toward the whyte wyrm to blow of some steam.

Jughead was playing a arcade game at the wyrm when he heard "Now, you break that, you buy it." Jughead turned to look at his father saying How'd you know I was here? FP looked at his son and reponded with "Hog Eye called me." FP turned greated Hog Eye, then turned back to his son.

"You wanna explain to me why the hell you're not in school?" FP seemed angry to Jughead. Jughead began to tell his father what had happened, exspecting his dad to be on his side. "Weatherbee has been disrespecting the Serpents... He's been targeting us. Jughead paused for a moment... He told us to take off our skins."

"You mean your jackets? Wear them after school." FP shrugged. "A Serpent never sheds its skin." Jughead said loudly

"I KNOW THE LAWS BOY." FP yelled, Grabbing Jughead's arm and swatting him hard on the butt. "Dad... Seriously? In front of Hog Eye." Jughead whined. "If you are going to shoot off that smart mouth of yours in front of Hog Eye, then I'm going to discipline you in front of Hog Eye." FP snapped giving Jughead a few more swats on his backside. Jughead looked at his dad as though he was going to cry... not because of pain from the swats he just received, but from frustration... about the whole day.

"Jughead, you are a smart kid, you are NOT going to mess up your entire future for a freaking jacket. If this happens again boy, I will take it. Jughead opened his mouth to interject, but the stern look on FP's face told Jughead that wasn't wise. "Now onto your punishment." "Punishment" Jughead spat out in shock.

"BOY, did you seriously think you could get suspended from school and not get punished for it."

"DAD, YOU JUST GOT OUT OF JAIL, AND YOU ARE LECTURING ME ABOUT BEHAVIOR." FP smacked Jughead in the mouth. "You watch your tounge with me boy." FP, who wasn't wearing a belt turned to Hog Eye, "You got a belt Hog Eye." Hog Eye nodded. "Go get it boy." Jughead opened his mouth to refuse, but the slight sting from his mouth made him decide not to argue. Jughead walked over to Hog Eye, and Hog Eye took off his belt handing it to Jughead. Jughead walked nervously and slowly to his father... it has been over a year now since the last time FP had whipped him. "Jug, I'm waiting. FP stated impatiently." Jughead reluctantly handed his father the belt... this is so ludicrous, retrieving the thing you are about to get your ass beat with, thought Jughead. FP pointed at the nearest table. "Bend over boy." Jughead reluctantly obeyed. "How many am I getting?" Jughead whispered. FP ignored him, and snapped the belt several times. Jughead flenched with each crack of the belt. After snapping the belt 3 or 4 times FP paused, "you ready" FP muttered. Such a stupid question, Jughead thought. Am I ready to get belted? If I say no, do I still got whipping? FP didn't wait for a response, swinging the belt high, and landing it on Jughead's butt with a loud crack. FP raised the belt again... wack. About the 5th lick Jughead though about the other young serpents... really glad they weren't there to whiteness him getting his ass beat. After 12 licks FP put the belt on the table. "Sit down." FP demanded. Jughead sat wincing a bit. "What's goin' on, Jug?" FP asked calmly. "At Southside High, we had a place... Yeah, it was crappy, but it was ours. We were a family. We had a home. I had a home."

"Yeah, I hear you." FP sighed "But getting arrested for truancy's not gonna help, and I'll beat your ass again if that happens. You gotta be smart Jug. Serpents hibernate during the winter. Look at me, you think I like cleaning toilets, shoveling slop? No. But it's what I gotta do. Going to Riverdale High, that's what you gotta do. So lay low for a while, but you never stop being a Serpent." Jughead was wiping tears away from his eyes. "Now, are you going to go into school, and apologize, or am I going to have to drag you in?" FP asked. "I fold," Jughead stated. "But only because I don't want you to whip me again." FP chuckled. Go start up the truck boy. FP thanked Hog Eye, and returned his belt.

FP drove to the front of Riverdale high, put the truck in park. Goodbye son, see you after school. Jughead slid out of the truck. "Wait..." Jughead stopped. "Jacket" Jughead rolled his eyes, and handed FP his serpent. Unfortunately For Jughead FP saw. "Boy, do I need to wear your ass out again right here?"

"No sir," Jughead replied.

"Your choice kid, either you take another whippin or you are grounded from your phone." FP told his son. Jughead thought about it for a moment then asked, "If I choose the whippin can it wait until after school?"

"No Jug, belt or phone."

Reluctantly Jughead handed over his phone. The last thing he needed was to be spanked right here in the school parking lot.

"See you after school kid. Please Stay out of trouble. No fighting or getting suspended or disobeying rules. Remember what I said about hibernation Jug."

"I know I know, I'm sorry. I'll see you after school."

"See you then. Jughead, apologize to the principal, and if I find out you didn't you will be in trouble."

"Okay dad, I get it. I'll be good. Love ya see you later."


End file.
